


let me bend your mind

by zoilite



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias is a brat who begs a Surprising amount, Lovers scorned, M/M, Rope Bondage, Teasing, The Lonely as a blindfold, no actual acts of sex but its kinky, will definitely leave you alone, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoilite/pseuds/zoilite
Summary: The fog hangs thick around Elias’s shoulders, he takes off his glasses, slipping them into the case in his right pocket with deft fingers, where he had stored the pen. Elias moves his hand up to wave the fog away, to see through Peter’s domain. A gossamer trail of haze follows in its wake.“I think I recall, Elias, that that person, was you.” Peter’s breath falls on the shell of Elias’s ear. “Are you needy for me? Still aching?”
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	let me bend your mind

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the server for this one,, uh enjoy an actual attempt at writing comrades :3

“Peter, it has been months, where have you been?” Elias’s voice came out sharp, clipped, as he clutched his receiver tightly against his ear.

“I’m sorry Elias, did I worry you?” Elias could feel Peter’s smirk through the phone, his tone bright as always, “I don’t comprehend how you didn’t know where I’ve been, you can see  _ everything  _ can’t you?”

Elias absentmindedly began sliding the pens on his desk, fingers rapidly flicking over them. “You know that’s not how this works. Don’t be childish.”

“Was I the childish one, Elias? Because the last time we were together, I seem to remember you being quite the brat.”

  
“Oh really Peter? You’re the one who went and hid on his little boat, without so much as a word, and I’m the brat?” Elias fiddled a pen between his fingers while he closed his eyes. 

Peter chuckled, “Now, there’s no need to get tetchy with me, Elias. If someone hadn’t decided to throw a fit, there would have been no reason for me to go back to sea so soon. But as we both know, you can’t control yourself, can you Elias?”

Elias sucked in a short breath, clicking the pen. He attempted to see where Peter was. He needed to know now. He needed to see him. 

  
“Now, see, no self-control. We both know that’s not how this works.” Peter’s voice lilted into Elias’s ear, his sight garnering nothing but the soft static of ocean waves. “I was willing to let bygones be bygones but-” as Peter continued the static grew louder, almost to a deafening roar in Elias’s brain, rattling his skull, “someone is greedy. Too needy. Unable to stop.” 

Elias felt the cool touch of mist against his arms, a slight pressure under his chin. He could almost make out the thick, rope-worn fingers under his chin, but when he opened his eyes, Peter wasn’t there. Instead, there was an expanse of fog embracing him, billowing out for what seemed to be kilometers, maybe further. Clenching the pen tighter in his palm, Elias growled, “Come out, Peter. This is absolutely ridiculous.” 

Peter’s voice echoed in the back of Elias’s brain, “Remind me again, who is that person? I seem to have forgotten, must’ve slipped my mind, you know I’m so busy these days.”

“Not too busy to play games, apparently.”

“Well, I had to clear my schedule for The Mister Elias Bouchard, but I managed to pull through. Never been much the type for corporate meetings.”

The fog hangs thick around Elias’s shoulders, he takes off his glasses, slipping them into the case in his right pocket with deft fingers, where he had stored the pen. Elias moves his hand up to wave the fog away, to see through Peter’s domain. A gossamer trail of haze follows in its wake.

“I think I recall, Elias, that that person, was you.” Peter’s breath falls on the shell of Elias’s ear. “Are you needy for me? Still aching?”

Elias can feel Peter’s fingers ghosting above his skin. He tries to lean into the other man’s touch, meeting only air.

Peter chuckles at his attempt, “Come on, Elias. Can I hear you? Won’t you tell me what you want?” Peter pauses, his fingers appearing on Elias’s throat, “Of course, I can always just leave you here, alone.” With that, his corporeal form vanished, Elias feeling warm without Peter’s cool hands against him.

“You, Peter. Please.” Elias whines at the loss of contact, opening his eyes. 

“Well, you’re going to have to be more specific,” Peter laughs, “I’m not a mindreader, Elias, I’m just a man.”

Elias grunted. “We both know you’re more than just a man.”

“That may be true,” Peter conceded. He materialized behind Elias slowly, wrapping his fingers around the other avatar’s waist and pulling him flush. “Now,” he murmured, “show me how wrecked you want me to make you.”

Elias exhaled sharply and he began to project an image into Peter’s mind. Peter sees Elias splayed before him, a rope crossing over his chest and binding his arms behind his back. The harness wrapping around the base of his neck. Then the scene changes in his mind, Elias struggling now against the rope, trying to break free, begging Peter to let him go, Peter laughing at him and simply tightening the rope.

“Wow, you are quite needy, aren’t you?” Peter smirked down at Elias.

Elias growled, projecting the image with more force this time. In it, Peter is teasing Elias, a blindfold preventing Elias from seeing. Peter looks around and sees that they’re in the Lonely, Elias’s extra sight cut off. In the vision, Peter is tracing his pocket knife against Elias’s chest, mocking Elias about his lack of sight. Elias stumbles as Peter pushes him forward over his desk, bending him over and having his way with him. 

Elias groans as the vision ends, slumping against Peter. Peter takes his arms and forces them behind his back. “Now, do you want this fast or slow, princess?”

“Anything. Anything you want, Peter, please.”

Peter grins at this, pulling Elias’s tie off and wrapping it around his eyes.

“You haven’t been this nice to me in awhile...you must’ve been lonely.” 

Peter smiled, guiding one of Elias’s hands to the crook of his other elbow, cinching a rope against his forearms. Elias exhaled as the rope tightened. Peter brought the rope up and across Elias’s chest, pausing to watch him squirm under Peter’s hands.

“You look so handsome like this. Compliant.”

Elias moans as Peter brings the rope across his upper chest once again and secures a knot at Elias’s upper back. This movement jerks Elias’s arms upwards. Peter runs his fingers under the straps, tugging against it, Elias swaying under his hand.

“If only you could see yourself, not even three knots in and you’re blissed out. You’re getting soft, Elias.” Peter continues on as Elias pants under him, bringing the rope under his arm and over the upper chest strap, securing part of the harness. 

Elias can feel the rope chafing against his dress shirt, the coarse material itching his chest. Every sensation, every tiny pull and force against the rope is heightened. Elias tries to project himself out, to see out of one of his many eyes, but is met by the wall of the lonely, enclosing around him, as Peter finishes the base of his harness. Peter locks the harness into place, circling Elias. He jerks the rope at the center of Elias’s chest, sidestepping as the man stumbles forward, falling onto his desk. 

Elias swears and pulls against his restraints. “Please, Peter.” His voice is hoarse and muffled as he turns his face up off the top of the desk.

“Someone hasn’t been very good. I don’t think you deserve it.” Peter wrapped his big hands around Elias’s pelvis, slowly pulling down the zipper on his trousers. “If you want me... I think you should beg.”

“Please, Peter, please touch me. I need you. I need you to fuck me. Peter I’ve been so alone without you.” Elias cries, spit dripping down his cheek, teeth clenched.

Peter slowly peels Elias’s trousers down, letting them pool at his feet. “You know, I don’t think I will. You ungrateful little slut.” Elias babbled as Peter shoved his hand under Elias’s chin, body splayed out before him. He cupped Elias’s cheek, stroking his face with his thumb, shushing his whines. “Now, now, there’s no need for that.” Peter said, trailing his hand down the back of Elias’s neck and to the curve of his back. Elias arched his back against Peter’s hand, craving his touch.

“Ah, ah,” Peter says, withdrawing his hand. “Behave.”

As Elias relaxes down into his bonds on the desk, Peter finally places his hand on Elias’s back. His cool touch makes Elias feel like he’s burning, heat contrasted with the cold hand at his back. Peter withdraws once again. Elias gasps, arching his back once again.

“Oh you are gorgeous, desperate for me.” Peter grins, gliding a few fingers down Elias’s spine. “But I think you’ll be even more beautiful alone.” And with that, the other man vanished, as if into thin air. 

“Peter!” Elias calls out, still blindfolded, thrust into the lonely without access to his sight. Tied up and presented for the eldritch being of this domain. If only they would come back and claim him.


End file.
